Männer sind Schweine
"Männer sind Schweine" (Originaltitel: "My Husband, the Pig") ist die 62.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in Deutschland zum ersten Mal am 10.10.2007 auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt. In den USA lief die Episode erstmals am 04.03.2007 auf dem Sender ABC. Diese Episode wird nicht wie üblich von Mary Alice Young kommentiert, sondern von dem verstorbenen Rex Van De Kamp. Inhalt Während Carlos sich auf ein Date vorbereitet, sind Tom und Lynette völlig erschöpft von ihrer Arbeit in der Pizzeria. Lynette hat nicht einmal Interesse daran, ihren Hochzeitstag zu feiern und bittet Tom, auf jegliche Aktivitäten mit ihr zu verzichten. Ian überreicht Susan einen Verlobungsring und erklärt ihr, dass er so schnell wie möglich heiraten will. Leider zeigt sich, dass der Ring viel zu groß für sie ist. Inzwischen holt Mike seine persönlichen Sachen im Krankenhaus ab. Darunter ist auch der Verlobungsring, den er Susan schenken wollte. Die Inschrift "Susan, sei mein für immer. Mike" lässt ihn nachdenklich werden. Edies Sohn Travers besucht überraschend seine Mutter. Da die jedoch für ihren Abend schon andere Pläne hat, bittet sie Carlos, einige Stunden auf ihn aufzupassen. Carlos weist diesen Gefallen zurück, auch wenn er sich blendend mit dem Kleinen versteht. Victor Lang hat ein Auge auf Gabrielle geworfen. Um sie kennen zu lernen, fährt er mit seinem Wagen den ihren an. Er überreicht der aufgebrachten Gabrielle schließlich einen Scheck über 5.000 Dollar, unterschreibt diesen jedoch nicht, so dass er sicher gehen kann, dass sie ihn noch einmal wieder sehen muss. Während Austin Julie darum bittet, endlich mit ihm zu sprechen, findet Danielle heraus, dass sie schwanger ist. Völlig außer sich vertraut sie sich ihrem Bruder Andrew an. Susan und Mike treffen beim Juwelier aufeinander. Durch einen Zufall wird Susan Mikes Ring an den Finger gesteckt, der sofort perfekt sitzt. Beiden ist die Situation äußerst unangenehm. Tom erzählt unterdessen Carlos, was er sich für seinen Hochzeitstag ausgedacht hat. Eine Limousine soll Lynette von zu Hause abholen und auf dem Land absetzen. Dort wartet dann Tom auf sie in einer weißen Kutsche, die sie dann an einen Ort bringt, wo sie ein wundervolles Dinner bei Kerzenschein und Geigenmusik genießen werden. Gabrielle kehrt mit Victors Scheck zurück, um ihn unterschreiben zu lassen. Er bittet sie, mit ihm auszugehen, was sie zunächst ablehnt. Erst als sie erfährt, dass er eine Menge Geld hat, lässt sie sich darauf ein. Mike gibt Ian das Geld zurück, dass dieser für seinen Anwalt ausgegeben hat. Dabei verplappert sich Ian und gesteht Mike so versehentlich, dass er von dessen Verlobungsring an Susan wusste. Danielle teilt Austin mit, dass sie schwanger ist. Sie will das Kind austragen und heiraten, was Austin ablehnt, da er Danielle überhaupt nicht leiden kann. Als ihr daraufhin übel wird und sie auf der Toilette verschwindet, erscheint Julie. Sie ist endlich bereit, wieder mit Austin zu reden. Nachdem sie den Brief gelesen hat, den er ihr mitgegeben hatte, ist sie bereit, ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben. Gaby verbringt einen schönen Abend mit Victor, gesteht ihm dann aber, dass sie wusste, dass der Unfall gar kein Unfall war. Er entgegnet, dass er sehr sie unbedingt wieder sehen möchte, doch Gaby hat kein Interesse, sich mit ihm einzulassen. Er versichert ihr jedoch, dass er nicht so schnell aufgeben wird. Während seines Dates bemerkt Carlos, dass Travers ganz alleine in der Dunkelheit auf der Straße spielt. Voller Sorge kann er sich nicht mehr auf sein Date konzentrieren und holt Travers von der Straße. Später konfrontiert er Edie damit, dass sie ihren Sohn alleine gelassen hat. Sie sieht dies nicht als Problem, woraufhin er ihr vorwirft, eine schlechte Mutter zu sein. Am nächsten Morgen erklärt sie ihm, dass sie schon immer wusste, dass sie keine gute Mutter sein würde, weswegen sie ihrem Ex-Mann Charles auch das Sorgerecht übertragen hatte. Dies beeindruckt Carlos auf gewisse Weise, so dass er sich als Babysitter zur Verfügung stellt. Lynette ist sauer als sie erfährt, dass sich Tom nicht an ihre Abmachung gehalten und doch etwas für ihren Hochzeitstag geplant hat. Enttäuscht gibt Tom nach und wünscht ihr einen schönen Hochzeitstag. Orson hat erfahren, dass Danielle schwanger ist und hat sich mit Bree besprochen. Danielle soll solange aus Fairview verschwinden, bis sie ihr Kind zur Welt gebracht hat und es von jemandem adoptiert wurde. In der Zwischenzeit verlangt er auch von Austin, die Stadt zu verlassen und nie mehr zurückzukehren. Austin gibt sich kämpferisch, bis Andrew ihn sich zur Brust nimmt. Austin gesteht, dass er wegen Julie bleiben möchte, doch Andrew fragt ihn, ob er wirklich mit Sicherheit sagen kann, dass er Julie nie mehr wehtun wird. Tom hat Mike, Carlos, Ian und Orson zu einem Pokerabend eingeladen, während Austin sich Andrews Worte zu Herzen genommen hat und Julie mitteilt, dass er die Stadt verlassen muss. Er bedankt sich dafür, dass sie ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben hat und verabschiedet sich dann von ihr. Dann küsst sie ihn ein letztes Mal. Während des Pokerabends versucht Mike Ian wegen der Verlobung mit Susan festzunageln. Ian versucht sich herauszureden, muss dann aber einsehen, dass Mike ihn durchschaut hat. Unterdessen erreicht Tom eine Nachricht, dass der Chauffeur Lynette am vereinbarten Ort abgesetzt hat. Tom dachte, er hätte ihm abgesagt, was der Chauffeur jedoch verneint. Sofort macht sich Tom auf den Weg, während Mike und Ian darum spielen, ob sie Susan die Wahrheit sagen oder nicht. Mike verliert und verpflichtet sich so, Susan nichts zu verraten. Tom versucht sich bei Lynette zu entschuldigen und verspricht ihr, von nun an nur noch das zu tun, was sie ihm sagt. Da Lynette jedoch zuvor ein Gespräch mit Mrs. McClusky hatte, die ihr erzählte, woran ihre Ehe gescheitert ist, verlangt sie von ihm, nicht aufzuhören, sie zu überraschen. Abschließende Worte von Rex "Wenn man durch eine beliebige Straße in der Vorstadt fährt, was sieht man da? Einen Haufen Kerle mit dem selben Gesichtsausdruck. Und dieser Gesichtsausdruck sagt "Ach Mist, meine Träume werden nie in Erfüllung gehen.", "Ich werde nie ein Leben ohne Skandale führen können.", "Ich werde nie einen eigenen Sohn haben", "Ich werde sie nie wieder in meinem Arm halten", "Ich werde ihr nie sagen können, was ich empfinde". Ja, die Vorstädte sind voller Männer, die die Hoffnung aufgegeben haben. Natürlich trifft man hin und wieder auch auf einen Glückspilz, dessen Träume alle in Erfüllung gegangen sind. Und woran erkennt man sie? Es sind diejenigen, die nicht aufhören können, zu lächeln. Muss man diese Kerle nicht einfach hassen?" Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 3